Lolicon
by Galura no Baka Lucky22
Summary: Semua orang menyukai anak kecil. Mereka imut, lucu, manis dan begitu polos. Dan Naruto menyukai anak kecil. Tapi apa jadinya ketika anak kecil dewasa terlalu dini? cemburu? cinta?/ Narusaku/ abal/ RnR please.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclimer : Naruto is mine. Just kidding.**

**Pair : Of Course Narusaku.**

**Warning : Abal, Gaje, Ooc, Typo(s), and many mistakes.**

**Happy Reading, Minna.**

**Don't Like Don't Read.**

.

.

.

Hari yang cerah pada saat ini membuat hati tentram. Belaian angin lembut membuat sekujur tubuhnya serasa terbang. Tak hiraukan itu, sosok pirang ini tetap terdiam. Menyender di pohon yang cukup besar dengan alas rumput hijau nan empuk. Matanya tertumpu pada buku di tangannya. Meneliti setiap kata yang tercetak disana. Sampai sebuah suara merubah segalanya.

"Naruto-_Niichan_!"

Pemuda pirang yang dipanggil Naruto tadi mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang ia baca dan menyimpannya sembarang.

Mengetahui sosok gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun dengan rambut pink berkibar berlari ke arahnya, senyum di wajah pemuda itu mengembang. Memberi gestur tangan meminta mendekat, langkah gadis kecil itu semakin cepat dan melompat kala jarak tak terentang jauh. Memeluknya dengan tawa riang khas anak kecil.

Hampir pemuda berumur enam belas tahun itu terjengkang kebelakang jika saja tubuhnya tak kuat menahan. Terkekeh pelan dirinya membalikan tubuh gadis itu hingga menyandar pada tubuhnya.

"Kenapa Saku-_chan_ datang kesini?" Naruto berujar lembut meski masih terdengar datar. Menumpukan dagunya di pundak gadis kecil itu guna menatapnya.

Sakura, gadis kecil itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto. Dengan wajah riangnya ia menjawab, "Habisnya, dikamar Naru-_nii_, Naru-_nii_ tidak ada. Jadi Saku ke sini saja." Naruto berkerut.

"Tahu dari mana _nii-chan_ disini?" Naruto merasakan tangannya disentuh sebuah tangan mungil. Namun Naruto acuh. Membiarkan tangan gadis itu memainkan ke sepuluh jari tangannya.

"_Ba-san_ yang bilang." Sakura asik memainkan jari Naruto. Menggoyangkan kesana kemari. Memainkam sana-sini layaknya boneka.

Naruto yang mendengar penuturan Sakura mengangguk paham.

"Oh, iya. Naru-_nii_ sedang apa disini?" Sakura menghentikan aktifitasnya. Menatap manik biru saphire Naruto dengan jamrud bulatnya. Sedangkan Naruto yang dipandang demikian menjadi gemas sendiri. Terkekeh kembali sembari mencubit pipi tembam Sakura.

"Sedang belajar." Sakura menggerang kecil. Menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari pipinya.

"Kenapa tidak dikamar Naru-_nii_ saja? Kenapa malah di taman?" ujarnya setelah tangan Naruto tak lagi memegang kedua pipinya.

Ya, kini Naruto sedang berada di taman. Khususnya di taman belakang rumah milik kediaman Namikaze. Dibawah pohon sakura yang rimbun dengan dedaunan.

Membenarkan posisi duduk Sakura yang sedikit merosot Naruto mengambil buku yang di bacanya dan memberikannya pada Sakura. Sakura berkerut. "Membaca?"

"Hm." Naruto memperhatikan Sakura yang sedang mengeja judul yang ada pada sampul.

"P-p-psi-ko-tes da-n ke-gu-na-an-n-nya. Hm? Untuk apa Naru-_nii_ membacanya?" Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya pada Naruto sebelum berbalik kembali kebuku yang ia pegang. Membukanya dari lembar ke lembar yang penuh dengan huruf dan gambar yang sungguh membuat dahinya menggulung. Otaknya berputar dan fokus matanya tak tentu arah.

"Belajar. Akan ada tes besok." Naruto menumpukan dagunya di pundak Sakura. Ikut membaca apa yang Sakura lihat. Dan menaikan alis kala tiba-tiba Sakura menutupnya cepat dan menyimpannya di sisi tubuh-nya.

"Kenapa?" ia tatap wajah Sakura yang sedikit kembung dibagian pipinya. Sepertinya cemberut.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya. "Terlalu banyak huruf, dan gambar-gambarnya tidak menarik. Kenapa tidak baca dongeng saja? Itu lebih memarik."

Naruto tersenyum. Mengeratkan pelukannya pada Sakura. "Benarkah? Cerita seperti apa?" dilihatinya wajah Sakura yang berubah cerah.

"Ya dongeng, Putri yang cantik dan pangeran-pangeran yang tampaan." Tangan Sakura membentang ke udara. Naruto memundurkan wajahnya takut tersenggol.

"Bisa ceritakan pada Naru-_nii_?" Sakura mengangguk Pasti.

"Hm, tapi Ada banyak ceritanya. Saku tidak bisa menceritakan semua."

"Ceritakan Salah satunya saja."

Sakura sedikit menimang-nimang apa yang di ucapkan Naruto. Banyak kali Sakura mengerutkan dahi dan menggeleng dengan pipi mengembung. Kedua kakinya bergerak naik turun. Mungkin sedang mencari cerita yang pas. Naruto hanya dapat tersenyum melihat betapa manisnya gadis ini.

"Aah—." Naruto menaikan alisnya. Penasaran tentang apa yang baru saja Sakura pikirkan.

"Bagaimana dengan cerita Cinderela?" ucap riang Sakura yang dibalas anggukan Naruto. Sakura bersorak.

"Dengar ya Naru-_nii_. Suatu hari hiduplah kaka yang cantiiik sekali. Namanya cinderela. Tapi dia hidup bersama ibu dan kaka tiri yang sangat jahat. Kak cinderela ini sering di suruh-suruh oleh ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya. Disuruh..."

Naruto dengan seksama mendengarkan celotehan Sakura. Memperhatikan bagaimana Sakura memperagakan apa yang di ceritakannya.

Bicara soal Sakura, ia mengenalnya tiga tahun lalu saat dirinya pindah ke rumah barunya. Dan saat itu ia berkunjung ke rumah tetangga yang memang bersebelahan dengannya. kala keluarganya berbincang, ia bisa melihat sosok gadis kecil yang muncul dari belakang tubuh seorang wanita paruh baya tetangga barunya. Muncul dengan malu-malu dengan tangan memegang erat baju bagian belakang ibunya. Naruto tersenyum dan menyapanya namun gadis itu malah bersembunyi kembali di balik tubuh ibunya. Ia mendesah namun senyum itu tak hilang. Menatap kepala gadis itu yang muncul dan bersembunyi kembali.

Dan saat itu Naruto terkekeh menyaksikan kelakuan gadis kecil berambut pink itu. Saat itu pula ibu gadis itu—Haruno Mebuki— memperkenalkan gadis itu padanya.

"Namanya Haruno Sakura. Saku-_chan_, cepat ucap salam pada Naruto-_nii_." itulah yang ia dengar dari ibu Sakura. Sakura yang saat itu masih sembunyi, memunculkan setengah wajahnya dan mengucapkan salam perkenalan. Naruto tersenyum kembali. Dan ia pikir anak-anak memang manis saat masih kecil. Terutama Sakura.

Mulai dari sana, ia dan Sakura menjadi lebih dekat mengingat ibu Sakura sering berkunjung ke rumahnya dan menitipkan Sakura padanya.

Awalnya memang tak mudah karena Sakura yang terlampau pemalu dan pendiam sering menempel dengan ibunya. Namun seringnya bertemu membuat Sakura lebih dekat dengannya dan terbuka. Menceritakan apa yang gadis itu pikirkan. Entah itu mainan, boneka, atau yang lainya.

Naruto mengerjap pelan kala merasakan guncangan kecil di tangannya. Ia alihkan pandangan dan langsung mendapati mata hijau bulat Sakura menatapnya tajam. Pipi gadis itu mengembung oleh udara. Sepertinya dia sedang marah, pikir Naruto. Kendati demikian tak membuat Naruto merasa takut. Justru ia ingin sekali memakan bulat-bulat gadis kecil dipangkuannya ini saking gemasnya.

"Naruto-_niichan_~. Dengar tidak sih." gerang Sakura. Tangannya dengan brutal mengguncang tangan Naruto. Wajahnya semakin membulat kala marah.

Naruto hanya meringis, merasa bersalah telah mengabaikan Sakura. Untuk itulah ia memeluk erat Sakura dan menggosokan ujung hidungnya ke pipi tembam Sakura membuat tawa gadis itu meledak. Mendengar tawa gadis itu yang begitu nyaring, membuatnya semakin keras mengusapkan wajahnya di pipi Sakura. Sekali lagi tawa pecah dari bibir Sakura.

Menghentikan kegiatannya, Naruto memandang kembali Sakura di pangkuannya.

"Terus, akhir ceritanya bagaimana?" ucapnya.

"hehe, akhir ceritanya, kak Cinderela menikah dengan pangeran dan hidup bahagia serlamanya. Tamat hehe." ujar Sakura masih diselingi tawa akibat kegiatan Naruto tadi. Naruto mengulum senyum memperhatikan wajah gembira Sakura.

"Aku ingin seperti Cinderela. Hidup bahagia di istana bersama pangeran. Senangnya." ucap Sakura dengan pemikiran kanak-kanaknya.

"Dan siapa pangerannya?" Tanya Naruto heran. Menatap Sakura yang juga menatapnya.

"Tentu saja Naruto-_niichan_. Naru-nii kan tampan, cocok jadi pangeran. Dan Saku suka Naru-_nii_, jadi pas." Ucap riang Sakura tanpa memikirkan apa yang dirasakan Naruto saat ini. Wajah merona dan jantung yang berdegup kencang. Apa yang barusan di ucapkan gadis ini? Itu yang dipikirkan Naruto.

Sakura memandangi Naruto sejenak. Menempelkan tangan mungilnya di pipi bergaris Naruto sebelum mengecupnya. Singkat namun membuat Naruto terdiam.

"Sudah ya Naruto-_nii_, hari ini _kaa-san_ mengajakku belanja. Besok main lagi. _Jaa_ _Mata_." sesudahnya Sakura beranjak berdiri dan berlari meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terdiam. Masih berpikir apa yang telah terjadi sebelumnya.

"Astaga. Aku, _lolicon_." gumam Naruto mendesah dengan tangan kanan menepuk wajahnya. Mengusapnya dengan kencang.

**TBC**

**A/n : Jereng jeng jeng. Kebenaran datang kembali. Dengan fic abal dan tema amburadul, Kebenaran bermaksud menghibur abang-abang dan Nona-nona.**

**Meski PenName saya ganti tapi kalian boleh memanggil saya Galura. and just Galura. Karena kebenaran, tak bisa diganti. #papaZola**

**Oh iya, fic ini saya buat dengan konflik yang tidak akan rumit (bahkan ga ada #Plak), dan mungkin akan beres 2, 3, 4, 5 atau berapa lah sesuai Mood saya. Do'a in saja, ya. Terakhir, Saya ingin meminta tanggapannya dari para Reader semua. Kritik dan saran saya terima. x)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Seperti biasa, Disclimer dan lain-lain ada di chapter satu. Minat baca buka Chapter sebelumnya. Gomen. :)**

**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Don't Like Don't Read**

**Cek it Out.**

.

.

.

Sreeg

"_Ohayou, Kaa-Chan, Tou-Chan._" Naruto mendudukan dirinya di meja makan. Mengambil sepotong roti dan mengolesinya dengan selai strouberi sebelum menumpuknya dengan potongan roti lain. Sebenarnya ia tak terlalu menyukai roti, maksudnya jika saja ada ramen, ia pasti akan lahap sarapan.

"_Ohayou, _Naru." Jawab Minato dan Kushina bersamaan. Minato dengan koran yang ada di hadapannya dan Kushina yang duduk dengan gelas dan cairan lain. Berkutat dengan aktifitas pagi seperti biasanya.

Minato mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran. Menatap putra semata wayangnya dengan pandangan heran.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya. Naruto turut memandangnya heran.

"Apanya yang ada apa?" tanya balik Naruto. Menatap ayahnya penuh tanda tanya. Apa ada yang aneh dengan wajahnya? Apa terlalu tampan?

"Kau terlihat lesu, bukankah begitu Sayang?" ucap Minato sembari meminta tanggapan Kushina, istrinya.

Kushina mengangguk membenarkan apa yang di ucapkan Minato. Ikut memandang anaknya dengan heran. "Hm, Kau terlihat lesu-_tebane_." ujarnya.

Naruto mendesah, mengunyah roti miliknya dengan tak bergairah. Ia memang sedikit tak bersemangat. "Hari ini akan diadakan psikotes dan semalaman aku belajar."

Minato mengangkat alisnya. Apa kepala anaknya terbentur sesuatu? "Bukannya Psikotes itu berdasarkan pemahaman sendiri? Kau tak perlu menghapal, Nak." ujarnya memberi kejelasan. Menyeruput teh terlebih dahulu sebelum membuka korannya kembali.

Naruto menelan rotinya. "Aku tahu, tapi mempelajarinya tidak masalahkan?" ujarnya santai. Dari dulu ia juga tahu. Psikotes tak perlu menghapal. Walau semua orang bilang begitu, itu tidak membuat ia tenang. Ia tak ingin di remidi. Kalian tahu remidi? Itu adalah penyiksaan ronde ke dua. Naruto bergidik. Mau di taruh dimana mukanya kalau psikotes saja ia di remid?

"Kau benar. Semoga tesnya lancar." Ujar Kushina sembari tersenyum. Menyimpan susu di depan Naruto yang langsung diminum anaknya.

"Iya, _Kaa-san_." Melahap sisa rotinya sebelum bangkit berdiri dan mengambil tasnya.

"Jam enam lima belas. Ini kan masih pagi?" Minato mengangkat alisnya menatap anaknya. Jarang jarang Naruto mau berangkat pagi. Biasanya juga jam enam lebih tiga puluh dia baru berangkat. Pikirnya.

"Iya, memangnya mau kemana dulu?" tambah Kushina, mengingat jarak rumah mereka dengan sekolah hanya terpaut lima menit. Jadi, meski Naruto berangkat pukul enam lima puluh menit juga masih menyisakan waktu lima menit.

Naruto membolakan matanya. "Tidak kemana-mana. Aku hanya ingin berangkat pagi." ia menghampiri kedua orang tuanya dan mencium tangan mereka.

"_Ittekimasu_."

Kushina mengangguk. "_Itterasai._" ujarnya yang dibalas anggukan Naruto.

Naruto melangkah pergi dan menghilang kala pintu depan rumahnya kembali tertutup. Kushina menatap tempat Naruto tadi makan dan mendesah lelah.

"Lagi-lagi air susunya tidak diminum habis." Kushina bangkit dan membereskan piring yang ada. Menumpukannya menjadi bangunan kecil.

Minato membuka halaman baru di korannya. "Biarlah, lagian dia sudah besar." ujar santai Minato tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran yang ia baca.

Tuk

Satu pukulan dari sendok makan mendarat di kepala Minato. "Tak perduli berapa umurnya, susu itu tetap penting-_dattebane_. Harusnya kau juga meminumnya, sayang." Ujar Kushina dengan nada yang naik satu oktaf. Sungguh, ayah dan anak sama saja. Kushina menggeleng.

Minato mengusap kepalanya merasakan kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. "Aku juga selalu minum."

Kushina mengangkat alisnya. Apa ia tak salah dengar? "Kapan?"

"Setiap malam aku meminumnya." kerutan semakin terlihat di dahi Kushina. Menatap penuh introgatif pada suami tercintanya. "Aku tak ingat kau pernah melakukan itu." oh, ayolah. Bahkan baru jam delapan juga suaminya ini sudah masuk ke kamar. Mana mungkin menyempatkan mendekati kulkas. Ada-ada saja.

Minato membolakan matanya. "Malam tadi dan malam-malam sebelumnya."

"?!"

"Aku meminumnya darimu, Sayaaang." Minato menyeringai dari balik korannya. Membiarkan Kushina memikirkan kata-katanya. Oh, sungguh nikmat susu alami itu. Pikirnya sembari terkekeh.

Terjadi keheningan beberapa saat dengan Kushina yang mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali. Berusaha memahami apa yang suaminya katakan barusan. '_Setiap malam? Dariku?"_

Tak

"_Anata no Hentai._" teriak Kushina murka. Mengambil apa yang ada dan melemparkannya. bukan hanya sendok, kali ini piring dan perabotan rumah tangga melayang ke arah Minato. Bahkan kulkas dan mesin cuci ikut terbang ke arahnya.

"Gwaaa."

.

.

.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya. Melihat sosok gadis kecil berumur delapan tahun berdiri disamping pintu gerbang rumah. Gadis tersebut memakai baju sekolah dasar dengan tas besar tergantung di punggungnya. Sama menatap dirinya dengan senyum yang terpampang jelas.

"Naruto-_niichan_." ujar gadis itu, mata jamrud bulatnya menatap Naruto senang. Ternsentak, dirinya langsung berjongkok di hadapan Sakura. Menyamakan tinggi keduanya.

"Saku-_chan_, sedang apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sendirian?" tanyanya. Dapat dilihat senyum diwajah Sakura yang semakin lebar membuatnya bingung.

"Saku mau berangkat sekolah."

Alisnya terangkat. "Bibinya kemana?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kesana kemari, mencari ibu Sakura yang barang kali sedang pergi.

"Ada di rumah. Bersih-bersih." jawabnya enteng.

Naruto semakin berkerut. "Terus Saku-_Chan_ berangkat dengan siapa?" tanyanya lagi. Tak mungkin Mebuki membiarkan Sakura berangkat sendirikan?

Tak disangka, tiba-tiba Sakura melompat padanya, memeluk lehernya dengan erat. "Tentu saja dengan Naruto-_niichan_. Aku sudah bilang pada Kaa-chan, Naru-_nii_ yang antar Saku hari ini." Naruto menganga. Ada apa dengan gadis ini? Bahkan dirinya tidak ada janji mengantar Sakura ke sekolahnya. Apa yang Sakura pikirkan? Pikirnya linglung.

Sakura melepaskan pelukannya dan mulai memegang tangan Naruto. Menariknya dengan cepat membuat Naruto kesusahan.

"Ayo berangkat, Naru-_nii_. Nanti keburu masuk." Naruto menepuk jidatnya. Hancurlah rencana berangkat paginya. Kalau begitu ini sama saja dengan kesehariannya. Ckckck

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." ujarnya. Menutup pintu pelan dirinya langsung melangkah ke ruang tamu setelah melepas sepatunya.

"_Okaerinasai_, _Nii-Chan_." dapat dilihatnya Sakura yang turun dari kursi dan berlari ke arahnya.

"Loh, Sakura-_chan_?" Sakura memeluk kakinya. Menatap dirinya dengan senyum yang tak pernah hilang.

"_Okaeri_, Naruto." Kushina datang dari dapur dengan apron yang menempel di bajunya.

"Saku-_Chan_ tadi datang kemari dan ingin main katanya." Kushina meletakan makanan didepan meja makan. Membereskannya sedikit membuat meja itu rapih. Naruto menatap Sakura yang nyengir.

"Hehehe." hanya kekehan yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu.

Senyum di wajah Naruto muncul. Menurunkan tangannya ke arah Sakura dan menggendongnya cepat. Terdengar tawa dari sang gadis membuatnya tertawa juga.

"Sudah lama menunggu?" tanyanya yang di jawab gelengan dari Sakura. Berjalan dahulu dirinya ke arah meja makan dan langsung duduk. Mengambil segelas air yang ada, dirinya langsung meneguk habis tak bersisa. Cuaca sedang panas-panasnya. Menyimpannya tak jauh dari tempatnya berasal.

"Nah, tunggu dulu disini ya! _Nii-chan_ mau ganti baju dulu." Naruto mendudukan Sakura di kursi sebelahnya dan mengusap rambut pink Sakura pelan sebelum pergi kekamarnya. Meninggakan Sakura yang berceloteh dengan ibunya.

.

.

.

"Maaf lama menunggu." ucapnya, mendudukan diri di samping Sakura yang menatapnya senang.

"_Tou-chan_ belum pulang?" Tanya Naruto apada ibunya.

"Sudah, baru saja. Sebentar lagi dia juga turun." Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Sedikit alisnya berkerut kala Terasa sesuatu yang berat merangkak di pahanya. Menilik dengan cepat hingga ia begitu terkejut kala melihat kepala merah jambu muncul dari sana. Hampir ia memukul kepala itu sebelum ia tahu siapa pemiliknya.

"S-Saku-_Chan_, kenapa muncul dari sana?" ujar Naruto terbata. Tentu saja, bayangkan jika itu hanya kepala tanpa tubuh. Sungguh, jika ditanya apa yang paling ia takuti, hantu menempati peringkat ke tiga setelah _Kaa-Chan_ dan _Baa-chan_-nya.

Sakura dengan tenang menyamankan duduknya di pangkuan Naruto mengabaikan pertanyaan Naruto. Sedangkan Naruto hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya merasa di acuhkan. Kushina terkikik geli.

"Wah-wah, menunggu _tou-chan_ ya?" Minato turun dari tangga dan langsung mendudukan diri di samping Kushina.

"Hm, kau lama sekali, Sayang?" tanya Kushina. Minato meringis.

"Tadi ada telepon dari perusahaan."

"Ada masalah?" tanya Namikaze junior ikut ambil peran. Sebagai penerus dirinya juga harus mengetahui prihal prusahaan. Mengingat dirinya akan menggantikan tugas ayahnya kelak. Setidaknya dari hal kecil seperti ini.

Minato menggeleng."Bukan masalah besar. Iruka hanya menanyakan jadwal rapat besok. "Semua yang ada mengangguk paham- tentunya tidak dengan Sakura. Dari tadi dirinya hanya memainkan sendok dan garpu bersamaan.

"Ya sudah, sekarang waktunya makan. Nanti keburu dingin, loh." Intrupsi Kushina. Memberikan piring-piring bersih untuk keluarganya.

"Saku-_Chan_. Duduknya di samping _Nii-chan_ ya? Biar enak." ujar Naruto, membujuk Sakura agar tidak menduduki pahanya. Akan susah dirinya untuk makan jika begini.

"Tidak mau. Saku ingin disini." Naruto mendesah. Akan susah jika Sakura menolak usulannya. Meski masih kecil, Sakura adalah anak yang keras kepala. Jika ingin 'A' maka harus 'A' tidak 'B' tidak juga 'C'.

"Khihi, biarkan tetap begitu, Naru. Kalian manis." ujar Kushina. Minato yang mendengarnya juga tertawa keras.

"Tapi Kaa-_Chan_. Bagaimana aku makan?"

"Aaa—."

Naruto berkedip. Menatap garpu dengan ikan salmon dalam kebingungan.

"Naruto-_NiiChan_ buka mulutnya. Biar Saku suapi." Sakura menyodorkan garpunya. Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya sebelum memakan salmon yang di sodorkan Sakura tadi. Tersenyum dan langsung mengusap rambut Sakura pelan membuat gadis itu terkikik senang.

"Itu bisa." ucap Minato di tanggapi anggukan oleh Kushina. Mereka berdua terkikik. Padahal menurutnya tidak ada yang patut ditertawakan. Naruto membolakan matanya.

'_Mendokusei_.'

.

.

.

Ting Tong

Naruto menegakan tubuhnya. Berdiri dari meja belajar dengan alis saling bertaut. Merasa heran karena bel rumah yang terus berbunyi. '_Kemana Kaa-Chan dan Tou-Chan?"_ pikirnya.

Merasakan ada yang mengikuti, Naruto membalikan badannya dan mendapati Sakura sedang berdiri menatap pintu kamar.

"Ada siapa, _Nii-Chan_?" tanyanya.

"Tidak tahu. Saku-_Chan_ tetap disinni ya, jangan keluar kamar."

Sakura hanya mengangguk mengiyakan sementara Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkannya.

.

.

.

Pipinya mengembung. Bibirnya bergumam tak tentu. Entah berapa putaran yang telah ia lakukan di kamar Naruto. Mondar-mandir kesana-kemari menunggu seseorang muncul dari balik pintu.

"_Nii-Chan_ lama sekali."

Kakinya menghentak tembok dengan keras. Sudah cukup. Ia bosan sekarang. Naruto belum muncul-muncul juga. Kemana sebenarnya _Nii-Chan-_nya itu?

Membuka knop pintu perlahan, dirinya dengan hati-hati keluar dari kamar. Berusaha tidak menimbulkan suara yang akan mengganggu seisi rumah. Melirik sana-sini, kaki mungilnya menuruni tangga sangat pelan. Hingga maniknya melihat sang _Nii-Chan_-nya tengah duduk membelakanginya. Hampir ia berlari dan berteriak kalau saja matanya tak melihat sosok gadis seumuran Naruto tengah berbincang dan tertawa bersama Naruto. Udara masuk dengan cepat di mulutnya. Wajahnya cemberut seketika. Merasa tersingkirkan oleh wanita cantik berdada besar itu.

Langkahnya cepat ke arah Naruto. Mengelilingi satu kursi sebelum melompat ke pangkuan Naruto.

Terang saja yang di peluk merasa kaget akan aksinya. Begitu pula wanita berdada besar itu.

"S-Sakura-_Chan_? Kenapa kesini?" ujarnya terbata. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dan menatap tajam gadis di seberang, dirinya berdiri dan menaiki kursi, langsung memeluk leher Naruto kuat.

"Siapa dia Naruto-_kun_? Manis sekali. Adikmu?" ujar gadis berdada besar itu.

Sakura mendelik.

"Bukan." ucapnya tajam.

"Lalu?"

Naruto membenarkan posisi duduk Sakura sembari terkekeh.

"Bukan Hinata, dia..."

"Pacar _Nii-Chan_." Naruto tersedak ludahnya sendiri. WTH? Apa yang dikatakan gadis kecil mungil nan polos ini? Dari mana dia tahu hal semacam ini?

"Astaga!" Hinata menutup mulutnya tidak percaya. Menatap Sakura dengan mata tidak berkedip. Sedangkan Sakura tersenyum bangga. '_Naruto-Niichan sudah jadi milikku. Tidak ada yang boleh memiliki Nii-chan-nya.'_ Senyumnya semakin mengembang.

Naruto tersentak. "B-bukan begitu Hinata, kau salah. Dia..."

"Manisnyaa~." seru Hinata. Bertepuk tangan sebagai reaksinya.

Naruto yang mendengar jeritan Hinata menghembuskan nafas dengan lega. Ternyata Hinata tak berfikir yang bukan-bukan tentang dirinya dan Sakura. Bisa gawat jika ia diberi julukan baru, Lolicon. Tubuhnya bergidik. Mimpi buruk.

Berbeda dengan Naruto, Sakura langsung cemberut kembali mendengar ucapan Hinata. Apanya yang manis? Pikirnya. Ia benar kok, ia memang pacarnya Naruto dan akan jadi pasangannya kelak, kenapa di tertawakan? Putri dan Pangeran ingat?

.

.

.

"_Nii-Chan_, Siapa kakak tadi?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedang menggandeng tangannya. Membawa dirinya ke kamar sang _Nii-Chan_ tercinta.

Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Yang tadi? Oh, Namanya Hinata. Teman sekelas _Nii-Chan_." ujar Naruto. Tangannya mendorong pintu kamarnya dam membawa serta Sakura kedalamnya.

"Kenapa dekat-dekat dengan _Nii-Chan_, Sih?" Tanya polos Sakura tak ayal membuat alis Naruto terangkat.

"Apa salahnya? dia kan teman sekelas _Nii-Chan_." ujarnya. Mengangkat tubuh Sakura dan mendudukannya di atas tempat tidur.

"Tapi— uuh~.."

Sakura cemberut. "Kalau begitu Saku juga ingin satu kelas dengan Naru-_nii_." tangannya ia lipat di depan dadanya. Menatap Naruto dengan mata hijau jamrud besarnya.

Alis Naruto semakin terangkat. "Untuk apa?"

"Agar tidak ada yang dekat-dekat lagi sama _Nii-chan_ selain Saku. Pangeran harus selalu dengan putri." Naruto ternganga. apa yang ada di kepala gadis belia sepertinya ini? Dia belum cukup umur, kenapa tau masalah orang dewasa?

"I-itu tidak mungkin." Naruto menggaruk pelipisnya dan berjalan ke arah meja belajarnya.

"Kenapa tidak mungkin?" Sakura ikut berdiri dan menuju Naruto.

Naruto mendesah. "Tentu saja tidak mungkin. Umur Saku baru delapan tahun. Untuk satu kelas dengan _Nii-Chan_, umur Saku-_chan_ minimal lima belas tahun." Naruto berbalik menghadap meja, mulai mengerjakan tugas rumahnya.

Sakura menyelusup ke dalam meja dan langsung muncul di antara paha Naruto membuatnya terkejut seketika.

"Aah~."

"Kalau begitu, _Nii-Chan_ jangan naik kelas. Tunggu Saku besar agar kita bisa sekelas, ya?" ucap Sakura polos.

"Apa?"

Sakura naik kepaha Naruto dan mendudukan diri disana. "Tunggu Saku besar dan kita bisa sekelas, _Nii-chan_."

"Ta-tapi..." Naruto tak melanjutkan ucapannya kala netra nya menerima tatapan tajam dari bola mata Sakura. Jangan lupa satu fakta lagi tentangnya. Ia selalu tak berkutik jika di tatap seperti itu oleh Sakura. Mendesah pasrah, dirinya membiarkan Sakura menyamankan posisi duduknya. Tak ada gunanya berdebat dengan anak-anak. Naruto tersenyum. Mengusap surai merah jambu Sakura.

"Cepat besar." ucapnya yang langsung dibalas anggukan dan tawa dari Sakura.

"Saku-_Chan_ turun dulu ya, _Nii-chan_ mau mengerjakan tugas." Sakura menggeleng.

"Tidak mau."

"Tapi _Nii-chan_ harus cepat mengerjakan tugas."

"Tidak. Tidak. Tidak." Sakura menggeleng keras.

Kembali, Naruto menghela nafasnya. '_Kumat lagi._' pikirnya. Keras kepala dan ingin seenaknya. Mengangkat pundaknya acuh membiarkan Sakura duduk dipangkuannya sementara dirinya mengerjakan mengerjakan tugas.

.

.

.

"Haah~." Naruto mendesah. Menatap Sakura yang terlelap di gendongannya. Berjalan santai keluar rumahnya. Mungkin karena bosan menunggu dirinya selesai, Sakura mengantuk dan tertidur di pangkuannya. Awalnya ingin membangunkannya dan menyuruhnya pulang. Namun Melihat wajah tertidur Sakura yang terlihat manis membuat ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia tak tega. Membiarkan Sakura tertidur pulas sementara dirinya mengerjakan tugasnya yang tinggal sedikit lagi. Bahkan sesekali ia menyempatkan diri memperhatikan Sakura, melihat betapa manisnya wajah gadis ini.

Sreeg

Ia menggeser pagar besar rumah orang tua Sakura lalu masuk dan membiarkanya terbuka. Toh ia akan pulang jalan sana.

Cukup lama ia berjalan sampai ke depan pintu utama mengingat ada taman kecil yang berada di depan rumah Sakura ini membuat waktu perjalanan menjadi lebih lama. Setelah sampai didepan pintu kediaman Haruno, tangannya menekan bel, dengan tenang menunggu sang pemilik rumah membuka-kan pintunya.

"Iya, sebentar." terdengar suara wanita dari dalam. Ia lirikan matanya ke arah Sakura, menepuk pelan punggung kecil itu.

"Iya, ada per—Astaga. Saku—."

"Shttt—." Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya dibibirnya sendiri. Memberi isyarat agar Mebuki memelankan suaranya. Membuki tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Dia tertidur di kamarku, _Ba-san_." ujar Naruto. Memindahkan pangkuan Sakura ke Mebuki dengan hati-hati.

Mebuki tersenyum. "Terima Kasih telah mengantarkannya. Mau mampir makan malam dulu?" tawar Mebuki. Tentunya dengan suara yang dibuat pelan agar tak mengganggu Sakura.

Naruto tersenyum ramah. "Tidak usah, _Ba-san_. Masih ada pekerjaan yang harus ku kerjakan." jawabnya dengan senyum lima jari menolak dengan halus tawaran Mebuki.

"Sayang sekali, Naruto-_kun_."

"Khehe, maafkan aku soal itu. Umh, kalau begitu aku mohon undur diri, _Ba-san_." ucap Naruto berpamitan. Mencium tangan Mebuki sebelum berbalik.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih ya, Naru."

Naruto tersenyum dan mengangguk meneruskan perjalanannya meninggalkan kediaman Haruno.

Mebuki berdecak dalam senyumnya. "Lagi-lagi kau menyusahkannya, Saku-_chan_." Sakura menggeliat dalam tidurnya membuat Mebuki tertawa kecil. Tak lama Mebuki berbalik dan masuk kedalam rumahnya.

***TBC***

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hallo, hallo, hallo. Chek, chek.**

**Minna... Bagaimana kabarnya. Oh maaf, baru update sekarang soalnya saya nunggu fic yang satunya beres.. Khihi.. Gimana pendapatnya untuk chapter ini? Jelek, 'kah? XD**

**Thanks to : **

**nona fergie kennedy, ichachan21, anto borok, AL Blue Blossom, lutfisyahrizal, Saikari Nafiel, Gray Areader, SR not AUTHOR, killerfromwest, furiikuhime, Hikari Cerry Blossom, Ae Hatake, immanuel. febriano, uzuuchi007**

**Untuk yang gak log in..**

**Vey**

**Whaa? Bagitu kah? Apa cerita cintanya sama seperti cerita saya #plak thanks untuk reviewnya.. Ini dah update.**

**Ren**

**Begitu ya? Khihi ini dah lanjut.. Thanks untuk reviewnya..**

**Guest**

**Kahaha, thanks dukungannya. Ini dah lanjut niih.. XD**

**Hikari Haruno**

**Review dua kali ya? XD gomen gak update kilat, soalnya nunggu fic yang satunya selese.. XD tapi ini dah update.. Thanks..**

**aby**

**Oh suka loli ya? Khaha entar di kasih #Apaan sih #plak.. Thanks dah review dan baca. Ini dah lanjut.**

**Unknownperson**

**Suka? Suka sma fic ini? Khaha thanks lah.. Sarannya, bener dah, baru kepikiran.. Saran yang bagus deh, saya terima.. Akan saya usahain. Thanks untuk reviewnya..**

**Erwin**

**Ini dah lanjut. Thanks dah baca :)**

**Dan untuk Silent Rider sekalian.. Thanks dah baca, meski gak ada jejak, saya sangat senang karena kalian membacanya.. **

**.**

**Berita Duka... Maaf para Reader semuanya, saya minta maaf dengan kesungguhan hati.. Karena TO,US,UN dan sebagainya sudah di depan mata saya ( semua kelas XII keleus..), dengan berat hati saya akan menenelantarkan sejenak fic-fic saya.. Gomen ne.. Demo, jika kalian beruntung, kalian akan mendapati fic saya di ffn ini... Berdo'a saja..**

**Dengan ini saya menyatakan bahwa saya akan HIATUS dengan genre Semi-Hiatus...**

**Terima kasih semuanya... See you 4 moons latter.. Jaa ne.**

**Galura**

**or**

**GnB Lucky22**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclimer : © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate : T**

**Pair : Are you kidding me? Ofcourse Narusaku.**

**Warning : at Chapter one.**

**Don't like don't Read**

**Happy reading, minna.**

.

.

.

KSHS 10:25 pm

Tong teneneng (bel)

"**Mohon perhatian. Kepada Namikaze Naruto kelas 2-1, Diharap segera ke ruang BK. Sekali lagi...**" Semua siswa kelas 2-2 beserta guru mengajar langsung menatap Naruto dengan seksama. Berfikir hal yang sama pula hingga yang diperhatikan mengerutkan dahinya.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?" bisik Kiba di sampingnya, menatap dirinya dengan pandangan tidak percaya seperti halnya yang lain.

Naruto mengangkat pundaknya dan menggeleng. "Aku juga tak tahu." jawabnya singkat. Demi apapun, ia berani jamin ia anak yang baik.

"Namikaze-_san _sebaiknya kau cepat ke sana. Mungkin ada hal penting yang harus di bicarakan." ujar guru yang mengajar. Dengan ragu, Naruto mulai berdiri dari duduknya sembari menatap Kiba yang menakut-nakutinya.

_"Kau akan kena poin negatif, Naruto." _ujar Kiba saat itu meski dengan gerakan bibir saja. Naruto meringis memikirkannya. Oh astaga, selama ini ia murid yang baik. Ia tak pernah membolos, selalu mengerjakan tugas dengan baik dan menjalankan 3S dan 5B dengan sempurna. Apa mungkin kali ini nama baiknya akan tercemar?.

Naruto membungkuk beberapa meter dari guru sebelum melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelasnya.

_"Kumohon... Kumohon..."_ do'anya dalam hati. Ia sengaja memelankan langkahnya agar lebih lama mencapai ruang BK.

.

.

.

Tok tok

"Ya, masuk."

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya pelan seakan takut membuat kramik pecah. Perlahan dan pasti ia berjalan ke hadapan guru BK beberapa meter dari pintu. Keringat kecil tercipta di pelipis kanan Naruto.

"Anda memanggil saya, _sensei?"_ Sang guru BK menurunkan kaca matanya hingga ujung hidung. Matanya memandang lekat wajah Naruto yang terlihat tegang. Jangan tanya kenapa. Di seluruh penjuru sekolah, hanya satu orang yang paling dihindari keberadaannya. Satu dan hanya satu. Bahkan semua murid akan menyingkir lima puluh meter sebelum orang ini lewat. Ya, guru BK Konoha High School. Orochimaru-_sensei._ Mengucapkannya saja sudah membuat tubuh Naruto merinding.

Lihat saja, Mata tajam sang sensei yang berkilat. Garis ungu dari ujung kelopak mata sampai ujung hidung membuatnya terlihat sangat mengerikan. Dan satu lagi, Jangan berharap untuk melihat senyumannya jika tak ingin menjadi batu(?). Senyumannya bagaikan sebuah seringaian se ekor kobra yang akan memangsa tikus. Kaki Naruto bergetar karenanya.

"Namikaze Naruto, 'Kah?" ujar serak datar sang _sensei_. Angin dingin menerpa kunuk Naruto. Dan entah sejak kapan asap hitam keungu-ungu-an atau ungu kehitam-hitaman muncul di sekitar memenuhi ruangan. Suasana mendadak mencekam.

Naruto mengangguk dengan gerakan pelan.

"Ada seseo—..."

"Naruto-_niichan._" seru seseorang dari sampingnya yang tak lama tubuhnya merasakan tubrukan cukup keras di pinggulnya. Membuat ia sedikit terhuyung ke arah samping. Matanya terbelalak.

Asap ungu hilang menjadi bunga-bunga yang beterbangan di udara. Tak lupa background pelangi muncul di sekitarnya.

"Saku-_chan? _Astaga, kenapa Saku bisa di sini?" seru Naruto terkejut. Jelas saja, anak kecil seperti Sakura sampai ke sekolah ini? Bencana apa lagi ini?

Sakura terkekeh sebagai jawabannya sedang Naruto menepuk jidatnya sebelum berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan Sakura. "Dengan siapa kesini?" Dilihatinya Sakura yang menempelkan jari telunjuknya di dagu. Matanya melirik arah samping dengan bibir yang beberapa mili ke depan. Sedang berfikir.

"Umh, tadi pas Saku pulang sekolah tiba-tiba Saku ingin bertemu _Niichan._ Karena _Niichan _masih di sekolah, Saku minta antar saja sama _Jii-san _yang lewat, mengantar Saku ke sini. Dan _tring, _Saku sampai di sini." jelas sang gadis kecil itu polos membuat Naruto mendesah. Ia bangkit berdiri dan langsung berhadapan dengan Orochimaru yang menatapnya aneh. Dan rasa merinding yang telah hilang tadi mendadak datang dan menerkam setiap inci tubuhnya. Asap ungu muncul kembali. Sial.

"S-_sensei_, b-boleh aku mengantar a-adik-ku..."

"Pacar." ujar Sakura mengklarifikasi ucapan Naruto. Balas menatap pandangan terkejut Naruto dengan mata hijau galaknya.

"... Pulang?" Sakura cemberut mendengar _niichan-_nya tidak mengklarifikasi ulang ucapannya. Sedangkan Naruto bersikap was-was akan jawaban yang nanti akan di ucapkan sang sensei.

Orochimaru mengangkat tangannya dan menatap jam yang melekat pada tangan kiri pucatnya. "Kurasa tak apa, kelas akan istirahat lima menit lagi." jawab sang _sensei_ membuat Naruro menghela nafasnya. Sungguh, mengingat banyak siswa yang telah beberapa kali dipanggil oleh sensei ular ini dan keluar dengan bercucur air mata, ia tak bisa bersikap biasa saja di hadapannya. Ia tak ingin menjadi korban keganasan guru ini. Ia masih normal.

Kali ini dengan gerakan sedikit cepat ia menuntun Sakura keluar dari ruang ini. Ia sudah tak tahan.

"Kalau begitu, s-saya permisi dulu, _sensei_."

"Hm."

Naruto langsung berjalan cepat tak ingin membuang waktu.

"Tunggu!"

ketika tinggal satu langkah lagi, suara yang tak ingin ia dengar lagi menghentikannya. Terpaksa ia harus berbalik dan bertatap muka dengan wajah mengerikan lagi. '_Tolong aku_.' wajahnya pucat pasi.

Orochimaru mulai berdiri dan melangkah ke arahnya. Jantungnya terpompa keras hampir meledak. Dan itu memang akan terjadi saat _Bakemono-sensei_ itu berjongkok di depan Sakura.

'_Gawat dia akan memakan Sakura-Chan.' _pikir Naruto. Hampir ia menarik keras Sakura sebelum, Orochimaru mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya pada Sakura. "Jika tak salah dia memanggilmu Sakura, ya? Ini untukmu." ujar nya memberikan sebuah lolipop kepada Sakura membuat Sakura membuka mulutnya membentuk huruf O terkejut.

"Benarkah itu, _Ji-sensei_?" tanya Sakura antusias yang di balas senyuman singkat Orochimaru.

'_Astaga, senyumnya memang benar menakutkan._' pikir Naruto merinding. Naruto terbelalak lagi. Ia menemukan sebuah fakta baru. '_Orochi-sensei pedophil. Dia seorang pedophil._'

Sakura bersorak gembira. Berjingkrak ria dengan lolipop tercengkram di kepalan tangannya. "Terima kasih, _ji-sensei_. Terimakasih." Orochimaru mengusap rambut Sakura dan membiarkannya pergi bersama Naruto.

"Selamat tinggal." ujar Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan satunya. Berjalan pelan karena di tarik pelan Naruto.

Orochimaru balas melambai sebelum duduk kembali di meja panas.

.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana, _Nii-chan_?" tanya Sakura sembari menjilati lolipop miliknya. Mengikuti kemana Naruto membawanya sementara ia menghabiskan lolipop miliknya.

"Pulang."

"Lalu, tas _Nii-chan_ dimana?" Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sakura. "Ada di kelas _Nii-chan_." tangannya terus menuntun Sakura menuju gerbang Sekolah.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari lolipop. "Loh, kenapa ditinggal? Ayo kita ambil." ujar Sakura sedikit menggoncangkan pegangannya pada tangan kanan Naruto. Mengajaknya mengambil tas sang _nii-chan._

"_Nii-chan_ hanya mengantar Saku pulang, setelah itu _Nii-chan_ kembali lagi ke sini."

Ckiiit

"Eh?"

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tidak mau pulang."

"He?"

"Aku tak mau pulang. _Ia da_. _Ia da_. _Iaaaaa daaa_." Sakura menahan laju jalannya dan langsung menghentikan langkah Naruto.

"Loh, kenapa tidak mau Saku-_chan_?" tanya Naruto yang dibalas gelengan kencang gadis itu.

"Saku mau pulang sama _Nii-chan_." Naruto berkerut. "Bukannya sekarang juga Saku-_chan_ pulang bersama _Nii-chan_?"

Sakura semakin menggeleng. Rambut merahjambunya berkibar mengikuti gelengan kepala Sakura. "_Ia_, _ia_, _ia_. Maksud Saku bukan itu. Saku pulang dan Naru-_nii_ pulang juga. kerumah Naru-_nii_." Naruto sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Tapi Naru-_nii_ masih harus sekolah."

"Kalau begitu Saku akan menunggu Naru-_nii_."

Dan itu sukses membuat mata Naruto terbelalak. Berjongkok cepat ia memegang pundak Sakura.

"Naru-_nii_ pulangnya lama sekali, Sakura-_chan_... Itu sangat membosankan. Mendingan Saku tunggu di rumah saj—."

"_Iaaaa_." Sakura melepaskan pegangan Naruto dan mulai berlari menjauh dari Naruto. Sekali lagi, mata Naruto dibuat terbelalak. Astaga, kenapa Sakura keras kepala sekali _sih_. Ia bangkit dan langsung berlari mengejar Sakura mengabaikan orang-orang yang mulai berbisik-bisik aneh. Cih.

'_Sial, Sakura-chan larinya gesit sekali._' rutuknya. Tubuh kecil Sakura dari tadi berhasil menyelusup di antara tubuh teman sekolahnya sedangkan ia harus bertubrukan dan beberapa kali harus berucap maaf. Demi apapun anak ini menyusahkannya.

Terlihat di depannya Sakura yang masih berlari dengan tas gendong yang bergoyang Berlari ke arah kantin sekolah. Oh, _shit_. Ia harus menghentikannya sekarang sebelum terlambat. Atau semua akan semakin kacau.

Ia tambah kecepatan berlarinya demi Sakura yang berada di depan mata. Sedikit lagi. Kedua tangannya menjangkau tubuh Sakura. '_Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi...'_

Hup

"Kyaa... Lepas Naruto-_niichan_. Saku tidak mau pulang, Saku tidak mau pulaaang." teriak Sakura di pelukan Naruto. Terus berontak meminta dilepaskan. Tangan mungilnya terus mencongkel tangan Naruto di pelukanya dan sesekali memukulnya.

Naruto meringis."Tidak Saku, Saku harus tetap pulang." dapat dirasakannya pukulan di tangannya semakin keras dirasa.

"Tidak Naru-_nii_, lepaskaaaan."

"Loh, Naruto-_kun_?" sebuah suara lembut membuat keduanya menghentikan kegiatan mereka. Menatap seseorang yang mereka kenal sebagai Hinata.

"Hinata?" guman Naruto. Hinata tersenyum manis. Mendekat dan mulai menatap Sakura.

"Saku-_Chan_, kenapa di sini?" tanya ramah Hinata. Namun yang di tanya tidak menjawab. Malah berbalik dan memeluk Naruto.

"_Kaero_. _Hayaku kaero,_ Naruto-_Nii-chan_." ujar Sakura. Masih menatap Hinata dengan tajam setajam silet. Terang saja ucapan Sakura membuat Naruto dan Hinata kaget. Terutama Naruto. Dunia serasa terbalik mendadak. Bukannya tadi Sakura yang bilang tidak mau pulang sampai ia harus lari mengejarnya? Tapi kenapa sekarang Sakura memintanya untuk pulang? Oh, Seseorang. Tolong jelaskan apa yang terjadi.

"Loh, kenapa mau pulang?" pertanyaan Hinata bagai dianggap angin lalu oleh Sakura. Hinata tertegun.

"Naruto-_niichaaan_." Sakura menggoyangkan tubuh Naruto kuat membuat Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya. Menatap Sakura yang terlihat cemberut. Apa yang salah dengan anak ini? Naruto menggeleng. Sebaiknya ia menurutinya sebelum Sakura berubah pikiran kembali. Bisa gawat jika itu benar-benar terjadi.

"Huup. Nah, Hinata, _Gomen ne_. Sepertinya aku harus mengantar Sakura pulang dulu." Ujar Naruto. Hinata tersenyum.

"Ya, tak apa. Kukira kau harus cepat. Bel masuk akan berbunyi beberapa menit lagi." ucap Hinata mengingatkan. Naruto mengangguk sembari tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu, _jaa_." Naruto berbalik pergi meninggalkan Hinata yang melambaikan tangan pada Sakura. Sakura tak membalas lambayan tangan Hinata. Hanya menatapnya tajam sebelum menjulurkan lidahnya dan memeluk leher Naruto. Hinata hanya melongo.

"Apa maksudnya?" gumam Hinata.

.

.

.

Naruto berjalan tenang masih menggendong tubuh Sakura. Sedangkan Sakura hanya memainkan belakang kerah dan dasi merah yang terpasang di baju Naruto. Sesekali menjilati lolipo miliknya. Sedang Naruto hanya membiarkannya saja tak ingin mengganggu kesenangan gadis ini. Namun tak lama suara yang teramat sangat ia tak ingin mendengarnya berbunyi. Bagai terjadi kebakaran, Naruto berlari kesana kemari dengan bingung. Keringat dingin mulai mengucur membasahi wajah Naruto.

_Preweeng_

"Istirahat pertama akan berakhir dalam lima menit."

_Preweeeng_

"**The rest time will be ended in five minutes.**"

Naruto tertegun.

"Antar pulang, masuk kelas? Antar? Masuk? Antar? Masuk? Amankan Saku-_Chan_? Selamat dari Anko-_sensei?_ Aman? Selamat? Arggh..." Naruto berteriak dan menghentikan aksi bulak-balik kanan-kirinya prustasi. Ia dilanda prustasi, dilema dan stres. Jangan ditanya. Anko Matarashi-_Sensei_. Guru matematika super judes dan jutek. Guru berbahaya di KSHS ketiga setelah Si guru ular itu. Guru yang memainkan penggaris white board di tangannya untuk bokong para pelanggar aturannya. Jangan lupa pulpen merahnya yang siap untuk sebuah angka dan soal luar biasa darinya. 'Uwaaa..' hatinya berteriak.

Sedangkan Sakura tak menghiraukan apa yang terjadi. Ia sedang asik digendong nii-san tercintanya. Memainkan dasi dengan asik tak ingin di ganggu.

"Aah~..." Mata Naruto melebar beserta senyumnya yang benderang. Solusi selalu ada. Berkat otak super milik-nya. '_Terimakasih Otak pintar.'_ Ia langsung berjalan cepat mengambil rute lurus menuju kantor kepala Sekolah. Menuju guru paling menakutkan posisi pertama yang juga neneknya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa dibawa kesini, _gaki?"_

Naruto nyegir sembari menggaruk kepalanya. Berlari cepat ke pintu keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah. Menutupnya namun tak lama dibukanya lagi dengan kepala yang muncul dari sana. "Titip Saku-_chan_ sebentar. Nanti aku akan menjemputnya lagi. _Onegai, Baa-chan_." dan Naruto langsung menghilang dari pintu itu. Meninggalkan Tsunade yang mendesah di kursi agungnya dan Sakura yang cemberut di kursi tamu ruang kepsek. Tsunade menatap Sakura lembut. "Nah Sakura-_chan_, sekarang..."

Ckeeet

Pintu terbuka lagi. Dan kepala Naruto lah yang muncul dari sana, tersenyum canggung.

"Khehe... Saku-_chan_. Tunggu di sini sampai _Nii-Chan_ pulang. Main sama _baa-chan,_ jangan nakal. _Jaa ne_." dan Naruto kembali menghilang. Tsunade menepuk jidatnya. Cucu-nya ini, kenapa sipatnya selalu berubah di dekat Sakura. Setahu-nya, Naruto itu orang yang kalem dan tenang sama halnya dengan teman Uchiha anak itu. Bahkan dia dan Uchiha itu dijuluki duo pangeran sekolah. Tapi, astaga. Gara-gara anak kecil? Ckckck

.

.

.

"Naru-_nii_, Saku ingin itu." Sakura menununjuk mobil penjual es-krim di perempatan jalan setelah keluar dari KSHS. Manik jamrud Sakura berbinar cerah. Naruto hanya menghela nafas, meronggoh dompet di sakunya dan mengambil beberapa lembar kertas berharga di dalamnya. Menuntun Sakura mendekat ke arah mobil penjual es krim itu.

"Silahkan, mau pesan yang mana, adik kecil?"

"Pilih yang Saku-_chan_ Suka." Ujar Naruto tenang sembari Menatap wajah Sakura yang berkerut. Sepertinya sedang berpikir keras. Naruto menatap jam tangannya sebentar. Menilik waktu sekarang sebelum menatap Sakura yang masih berkerut.

Oh iya, untuk pelajaran Anko-_sensei_ tadi, sebuah keberuntungan untungnya. Berkat prestasi-nya di bidang matematika membuatnya di beri toleransi yang sungguh membuat ia harus di tatap tajam seluruh kelas. Tetapi ia cuek bebek dengan semua itu. Apa salahnya? Dalam hati ia berucap terimakasih dengan rasa senang yang sangat. Berterimakasih pada sang pencipta atas limpahan rahmatnya. Dan tak lupa berterimakasih pada otaknya. '_Terimakasih_, _Otak_ _cerdas_.'

Lagi, Naruto melirik Sakura. Dan masih melihat gadis itu masih melirikkan mata jambrudnya kesana-kemari. Antara rasa coklat, vanila dan strouberi. Naruto mendesah. Apa sebingung itu memilih eskrim? Pikirnya aneh.

.

.

.

"Kenapa banyak mobil polisi di rumah Saku ya _Nii-chan?" _Tanya Sakura yang sungguh membuatnya juga terheran-heran. Apa ada pencurian, pencopetan, pembakaran dirumah Sakura? Atau jangan-jangan? Ah... Segera ia pangku Sakura dan mengajak lari gadis itu, terburu-buru dengan jantung yang serta bertalu. Dalam hati ia berdoa semoga apa yang terjadi bukan sesuai dengan spekulasinya.

Pintu rumah Sakura terbuka lebar, tanpa pikir panjang Naruto masuk.

Tap

"Permisi, Apa yang terjadi?" Naruto terenggah-enggah. Menatap seluruh ruang tengah keluarga Haruno yang penuh dengan orang-orang. Polisi, ayahnya, ibunya dan... Naruto cenggo. Ayah dan ibu Sakura masih ada. Ayah Sakura yang terlihat tengah menenangkan ibunya. Naruto berkedip, begitu pula semua orang.

"_Kaa-chan_ kenapa? Naruto-_niichan_, turunkan Saku." meski dalam kurungan tanda tanya besar, Naruto menurunkan Sakura dari gendongannya perlahan. Membiarkan Sakura yang berlari pada Mebuki.

"_Kaa-Chan_? _Kaa-Chan_ kenapa?" Tanya Sakura yang mengejutkan Mebuki yang tengah asik menangis. Sakura mengangkat alisnya saat Mebuki mengangkat tubuh mungilnya dan menciuminya.

"Kamu kemanasajasayang_? _Kemanasaja_? Kaa-chan_ mencemaskanmu..."

"He? Saku sama Naru-_niichan_ dari tadi."

"Apa yang Saku-_chan_ lakukan?"

Sakura berkerut. "Saat pulang sekolah, Saku tiba-tiba ingin bertemu _Niichan_. Jadi, Saku ke sekolah _Nii-chan_ saja. Soalnya, kalau menunggu _Nii-Chan _pulang itu lamaaaa sekali."

Minato menatap Naruto tajam. "Kau membawa Sakura kemana? _Tou-chan_ rasa ini lebih dua jam dari waktu pulangmu?" Naruto mengerutkan alisnya. Apa hanya ia yang merasa dirinya tengah menjadi tersangka? Bagaimana ini?

"Kami bahkan sudah menelepon semua kantor polisi di penjuru Tokyo, Naruto." Naruto menganga. Apa yang di katakan _Kaa-chan_-nya benar? Astaga berlebihan sekali. Jangan bilang juga sekarang ia akan di penjara karena Kasus penculikan anak di bawah umur?

"A-aku tak membawanya kemana-mana... Hanya karena Sakura yang ingin menghabiskan eskrimnya jadi aku mengantarnya ke taman sesuai permintaannya, _Tou-chan, Kaa-chan_." Jawab Naruto gelagapan. Tangannya melambai tak kuat.

"Kenapa kau tak meminta izin dulu? Kan tinggal telepon, Naru." Kushina menatap tajam anaknya. Mengintrogasi. Naruto menelan ludahnya.

"A-a-aku lupa mem-membawa handphone, _Kaa-Chan._ Khe-khe khehe." Semua yang ada di sana menepuk jidatnya. Merasa semua ini bodoh. Teramat Baka.

Kretak

Tangan Kushina berbunyi keras. Gemerutuknya bahkan membuat semua tulang Naruto bergetar. Apa ia bisa selamat?

"Namikaze Na-."

"Sudahlah, yang penting Saku-_chan_ sudah kembali. Kami sudah tenang." ujar bijak Kizashi. Tangannya mengusap Sakura yang tengah mengobrol dengan Mebuki. Kushina mendesah sebelum mengangguk dan tersenyum bersamaan dengan Minato.

Kepala polisi Konoha mulai berdiri dari kursinya. Membereskan note yang ia bawa sebagai data-data yang di perlukan.

"Kami rasa masalah sudah selesai. Sakura Haruno sudah di temukan. Dan dugaan penculikan ini akan kami hapus. Izinkan Kami untuk undur diri, Haruno-_san_, Namikaze-_san_." Minato, Kushina, Kizashi dan Mebuki berdiri dari duduknya dan membungkuk berterima kasih.

"Terimakasih bantuannya, pak. Maaf telah merepotkan."

Pak polisi itu tersenyum singkat. "Hm, _Daijoubudesu_. Semoga kejadian seperti ini tidak terjadi lagi. Selamat sore." dan semua polisi mulai meninggalkan kediaman Haruno. Kembali ke kantor mereka untuk menjalankan tugasnya. Semua mendesah tenang begitupula dengan Naruto yang dari tadi jantungnya bergoyang.

Duak

"_Ittaii_." Naruto berjongkok sembari mengusap kepalanya yang serasa mau pecah. Menatap Kaa-chan-nya dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa _Kaa-chan _memukulku?"

Kushina mendengus. "Itu karena kecerobohanmu, Naruto." Naruto terus mengusap kepalanya.

"Sudahlah, kan Sakura sudah ada. Umh, Bagaimana kalau kita makan malam bersama disini? Ini sebagai ucapan terimakasih kami karena kalian mau repot-repot membantu kami." Mebuki mengusap air mata di pelupuk matanya. Tersenyum senang.

"Tak apa, lagian ini gara-gara anak bodoh kami, jadi maaf untuk kecerobohan Naruto." ucapan Kushina sungguh membuat Naruto tertohok sampai akarnya. _Kaa-chan-_nya jahat. _Kaa-chan-_nya tidak menyayanginya lagi.

Kizashi tertawa keras. Merangkul Minato dan membawanya ke meja makan. "Khaha tak apa, anggap ini untuk silaturahmi keluarga kita." Minato ikut tertawa. Saling berbalas candaan dengan Kizashi.

"Hm, kurasa kita harus menyiapkan masakannya bersama." Kushina tersenyum mendekati Mebuki yang juga tersenyum bersama Sakura di pangkuannya.

Kushina menatap Naruto. Galak. Menudingnya dengan telunjuk tepat ke arah Naruto. "Kau makan sendiri di rumah. Kasih makan Kyubi sana!" semua yang ada tertawa mendengar ucapan Kushina. Sungguh Terlalu kalau **bang Haji **boleh berkomentar. Semua tertawa kecuali Naruto yang menunduk sembari masih mengusap kepalanya. Sudah tertinju, ketimpa tangga lagi. Naruto menangis dalam hati.

.

.

.

Makan malam di keluarga Haruno.

"Khehe." Sakura terkekeh kecil.

Naruto _Sweatdrop_.

"Lagi?" ucapnya melihat Sakura yang dengan apik duduk di pangkuannya. Memainkan garpu dan sendok bersamaan menikmati hidangan. Menepuk jidat dirinya mengabaikan para orang tua yang tertawa dan senyum sendiri. Masa bodoh.

***TBC***

**(17 Januari 2015)**

**...**

**Akhirnya selese juga. Saya tak tega meninggalkan kalian semua dalam kesepian. Untuk itu saya update cepet. Dan tring, udah jadi sekarang.**

**Thanks to:**

**firdaus minato, nawawim451, Azriel Longinius, CC, me, lRIPlRIFAL. NAMIKAZE, Ae Hatake, Yuki No MiHaru, Yuki No MiHaru, Guest, Vey, Lullaby Cherry, SR not AUTHOR, AL Blue Blossom, Shinn Kazumiya, nona fergie kennedy, Rinzu15 the 4th Espada, lutfisyahrizal, Gray Areader, febriano, Saikari Nafiel, anto borok, thedy76.**

**Saran kalian membantu saya melanjutkan fic ini. Ide cerita yang kalian inginkan boleh di tulis di kolom review. Dan jika itu sesuai dengan kemampuan saya, akan saya usahakan. :)**

**Mind to review? Please...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclimer : Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning : OOC, Typo, EYD, Little Lime and many mistakes here.**

**Don't like? Get easy to clouse this site.**

**Happy reading and hope you like this.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Naruto-_Niichan~. _Aahn~ aah." Sakura menggerang tak tertahan di bawah kukungan Naruto. Menggeliat kecil sementara Naruto memainkan sesuatu di selangkangan Sakura. Menyentuh dan mengusapnya membuat tubuh Sakura beberapa kali menggeliat tak tahan.

"_Onii... Ahn... Chaaan_." Naruto tersenyum mendengarnya. Merasa bangga karena membuat seorang gadis yang ia anggap adik sendiri merasakan nikmat permainannya. Bangga saat bibir mungil itu menyebutkan namanya. Namun tak cukup puas sampai sesuatu yang keluar dari Sakura telah sampai pada puncaknya. Tiada kebahagian lain selain melihat adiknya ini terpuaskan.

"Jangan ditahan, Saku-_Chan_." jari-nya semakin dalam memasuki tubuh Sakura. Memainkan dengan perlahan membuat tubuh kecil itu semakin menggeliat tak tahan. Bahkan sampai tubuh itu membusung saking tak kuatnya ia pada sesuatu yang akan keluar dari dalam tubuhnya.

"A-Ahn... NA-NARUTOO-_NIICHAAAN_~."

**Dak**

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu, berengsek." Kiba mengusap kepalanya yang baru saja merasakan kerasnya kepalan tangan Naruto. Menatap takut-takut pada mata biru kelam yang menatapnya tajam. Ia meringis.

"Tapi ku pikir itu bagus. Kau berpacaran dengannya, melakukan 'itu' dengannya dan TADAA~, kau menjadi keluarga _sakinah mawadah dan warohmah._" Kiba menaik turun kan alisnya dengan senyuman yang super Idiot. Membuat alis dari Naruto berkedut tak tahan.

**Dak**

"Jika kau ingin aku dipenjara karena kasus _pedophilia_." Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya di punggung kursi dengan pandangan mengarah ke jendela. Perempatan masih bersemayang di wajah pemuda itu.

"Bagus jika kau masuk penjara. Sainganku menjadi lebih mudah." ujar Sasuke yang matanya terfokus pada kertas tebal di hadapannya. Maniknya sedikit muncul di sela buku menatap datar Naruto.

Naruto mendengus. "Ya, Ya. Hanya kau seorang yang selalu ingin aku menghilang dari muka bumi ini, _Teme_." dengus Naruto.

Sasuke mengangkat pundaknya. "Itu adalah do'aku sebelum aku tidur, _Dobe_." datarnya lagi namun kali ini tak di tanggapi Naruto, dia hanya memandang ke luar jendela tanpa memerdulikan ocehan Kiba yang tak henti-hentinya tentang Hubungan beda umur itu.

'Masa bodoh.'

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Coba pikirkan lagi, Naruto. Kesempatan tak bisa datang dua kali, kau tahu?" Naruto mendengus. Menatap tak minat pada sesuatu di sampingnya menghindari nyala manik Tsunade.

"Aku kan sudah menolaknya kemarin-kemarin." ujarnya terkesan malas membuat wanita pirang di depannya itu mendesah prustasi.

"Ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa kau tolak. Ini adalah Tugas dari sekolah, _Gaki_." ujar Tsunade. Sedikit memberi nada paksaan pada setiap katanya yang memaksa. Wajar saja, wanita itu sudah geram akan cucunya yang menyebalkan dan berpikiran pendek ini. Tak tahu'kah bahwa sesuatu yang besar menantinya? Padahal ia sudah beberapa kali memberikan waktu hingga menekankan pada anak ini untuk memikirkan lagi, lagi, dan lagi. Namun, seakan tuli dan tak mendengar ceramah panjang lebarnya, jawaban cucu ini tetap 'Tidak' yang membuat darah terus saja naik ke kepalanya.

Naruto mendengus "Ya. Terserah kalau begitu." Tsunade akhirnya dapat menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Naruto. Menyenderkan punggung pada kursi agung dengan helaan puas. Ia memerhatikan Naruto yang bangkit berdiri dan mengambil amplop dari meja-nya sebelum membungkuk hormat. Ia tersenyum.

"Beritahukan juga pada ayah dan ibumu. Dan juga salam dariku. Mereka tentunya pasti setuju." Naruto mengangguk dan mulai berjalan meninggalkan ruang kepala Sekolah.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"_Nii-Chan_."

"_Onii-Chan._"

"Naruto-_Onii-Chan!"_

Naruto mengerjapkan mata dan menatap Sakura di pangkuannya. "Eh, ya? Ada apa Saku-_Chan_?"

Sakura menggembungkan pipinya dengan manik yang menatapnya tajam. "_Nii-Chan_ melamun lagi." ucap sebal gadis itu. Naruto mengerjap.

"Eh, benarkah?" Sakura mengangguk membenarkan. Mengalihkan pandangan kedepan dengan tangannya yang terlipat di dada. Bersikap layaknya seseorang yang sebal akan suatu hal. Namun tak berlangsung lama, sesaat setelahnya ia merasakan kantuk yang berat. Matanya lelah dan ia menguap kecil sembari mengucek matanya.

"_Are_, Saku-_Chan_ mengantuk, ya?" tanya Naruto. Dan sekali lagi anggukan menjadi jawaban non-verbal Sakura. Naruto tersenyum lagi.

"Apa tadi ada sesuatu yang menyenangkan di sekolah?" tanyanya, memeluk tubuh gadis itu mendekat padanya.

"Ada, tadi teman-teman mengajak Saku bermain kejar-kejaran." jelas gadis itu, namun tak seantusias beberapa waktu sebelumnya.

"Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali sampai-sampai Saku-_Chan_ kelelahan seperti ini." Naruto terkekeh. Mencium pipi sang gadis dan menggosokan hidungnya gemas disana.

"Hu'um, Misa-_Chan_ dan Tooru-_Chan_ larinya cepat sekali. Saku dan Sayaka-_Chan_ sampai kesulitan menangkap mereka." ada nada sebal terselip disana namun tak begitu kentara dibandingkan wajah lelah gadis ini.

"Pantas saja. _Saa_, kalau begitu _Nii-Chan_ antar pulang. Lagi pula ini sudah sore, Mebuki-_Basan_ pasti sudah menunggu." Naruto memangku Sakura. Bangun dari duduknya dan mencoba berjalan ke arah rumah kediamannya.

"Hari ini Saku tidur di rumah Naruto-_Nii_ saja. Huaah~." gumam Sakura sembari sesekali menguap. Sepertinya rasa kantuk telah menguasainya.

Naruto mengerjap. 'Apa ia tidak salah dengar?'

"Eh?! Kenapa? Saku-_Chan_, tidak baik bagi gadis manis seperti Saku-_Chan_ tidur di rumah laki-laki. Mengerti?" jelas Naruto masih berjalan menuju rumahnya.

"Boleh saja,_ Kaa-chan_ mengijinkanku dan tadi siang Kushina-_Oba-san_ juga mengijinkannya." Sakura menaruh kepalanya di pundak Naruto sementara tangannya memeluk leher Naruto. Beberapa kali bergerak mencari posisi nyaman sebelum terdiam setelahnya.

"_Ba-Chan_ mengijinkan?" Naruto _sweatdrop_. Antara tak mengerti jalan pikiran kedua keluarga ini dan tak pernah bisa memprediksi arah pikiran gadis kecil seperti Sakura.

"Huaah~, Saku mengantuk sekali. Bangunkan Saku saat Nagoya berkokok." Naruto mengerutkan dahinya.

"Tapi makan malam sebentar lagi, tidak mau makan malam?" tanyanya. Sakura menggeleng.

"Dilewat saja. Mata Saku berat sekali, dewi tidur sepertinya ingin Saku segera menutup mata." lugu gadis pink di dekapannya. Kelopak matanya terkatup-katup menahan kantuk yang menderanya membuat seulas senyum hadir di wajah Naruto.

"Saku-Chan yakin? Walau disuapi _Nii-Chan_?" alisnya naik menantang. Memancing sang gadis supaya meraih apa yang ia tawarkan.

"Benarkah?" Tanya antusias Sakura, seakan menemukan baterai untuk dirinya bisa menghilangkan rasa Kantuk.

'Gocha!' Lihatlah betapa menggemaskannya dewi kecil sakura ini membuat Naruto tertawa renyah. Mengusap surai Sakura dengan tangan bebasnya dan mencubit hidung mungil gadis itu.

"Tentu, _Oujou-Sama._" Sakura tertawa riang. Seolah-olah melupakan rasa kantuk yang menderanya beberapa saat lalu. Tapi untunglah, setidaknya bagi Naruto, di masa pertumbuhan gadis ini, makan adalah hal penting dan ia telah menyelamatkan 'masa pertumbuhan' Sakura saat ini. Ia serasa menjadi pahlawan sekarang.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

**Tok Tok Tok**

"Naruto, apa kalian sudah tidur?" tanya Kushina di depan pintu kamarnya. Memastikan bahwa 'seseorang' memang telah merajut bulu matanya didalam.

**Trek**

Namun Kushina langsung menaikan alisnya saat pintu kamar terbuka begitu saja. Ia lirikan ke kiri dan ke kanan barang saja seseorang berada di sekitarnya sebelum dengan perlahan ia mulai memasuki kamar anak semata wayangnya itu.

"_Kaa-Chan _masuk." bisiknya, takut-takut mengganggu jika saja kedua anak berbeda umur di dalamnya telah tidur.

Sudut bibirnya terangkat saat manik biru lautnya menemukan sosok kecil tengah terbaring pulas di atas kasur dengan nafasnya teratur naik turun dengan boneka siput sebagai guling berada di dekapan gadis itu.

Kushina berjalan pelan ke arah kasur. Menaikan dengan hati-hati selimut yang ada hingga menutupi tubuh mungil Sakura. Mengusap kepala gadis itu pelan dan mencium pipi putri tetangganya itu lembut penuh kasih sayang. Berdoa akan sesuatu yang indah hinggap di mimpi malaikat merah jambu ini.

"_Oyasuminasai_, Saku-_Chan_." ujarnya. Kembali berjalan pelan menjauhi ranjang. Sampai satu titik, netranya menemukan sebuah amplop di atas meja belajar sang anak. Dahinya berkerut.

"Ini dari sekolah Naruto. Apa dia membuat masalah?" gumamnya. Tangannya tetulur, menggapai kertas tadi dan bermaksud membukanya. Jantungnya bertalu, matanya bergetar was was, dan pikiran negatis melalang buana di pikirannya. Berspekulasi, tentang 'Bagaimana jika Naruto bertingkah kurang ajar di sekolah?' tentang 'Bagaimana jika dia memperkosa seseorang hingga hamil?' dan 'Bagaimana jika-'

"_Kaa-Chan?" _Kushina hampir berteriak jika saja ia tak ingat ada Sakura di sini. Berbalik cepat dan menatap horor pada sosok yang baru saja memanggilnya.

"Kenapa harus membuat _Kaa-Chan_ terkejut?" tanya tajam Kushina. Matanya merah menyala dengan rambutnya yang berkibar. Berjalan mendekat pada Naruto yang merapat kedinding dengan giginya yang bergemerutuk ketakutan.

"Maaf, _Kaa-Chan_. Aku tak bermaksud."

"Oh, yaa?!" tanya Kushina dengan tangan kanan yang terkepal siap meninju Naruto. Naruto sendiri hanya pasrah dengan memejamkan matanya sembari berdo'a agar ia dikirim ke surga jika memang setelah ini ia meninggal. Biarlah di surga paling rendah yang penting ia tergolong orang-orang yang beriman dan beramal _sholeh_.

"Naru, surat apa ini?" Naruto sedikit mengernyit saat mendengar nada biasa ibunya diterima indranya. 'Apa penghukumannya ditunda?' Perlahan-lahan matanya pun terbuka melihat apa yang ditanyakan ibunya.

Naruto mendesah. Merasa lega dengan kemalangan yang tak jadi menjemput. Bersyukur karena masih bisa berbakti pada orang tua.

Perlahan, Ia mengambil surat itu dari tangan Kushina. Membukanya dan mengambil isi sebelum memberikannya pada Kushina.

"Surat dari _Baa-Chan._" ucapnya malas membuat Kushina mengernyit.

"Apa ini surat karena kau berbuat nakal?!" Matanya menyipit tajam menatap Naruto. Meminta kepastian akan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Naruto hanya memutar matanya malas. "Baca sajalah, _Kaa-Chan_." Kushina mengangguk. Mulai membaca kata per kata yang tertulis di sana. Semakin kebawah semakin saja mata Kushina terbelalak. Apa matanya tidak rabun?

"Astaga, Naruto... K-Kau? Ah~, ayahmu harus tahu." Ucap Kushina antusias, menariknya dengan keras membawanya entah kemana. Naruto hanya pasrah dengan keadaannya dan mengikuti arah Kushina menuntun. Yah, wajar saja ia bersikap biasa-biasa saja karena sebelumnya pun ia telah memprediksi akan hal ini. Ibu-ibu memang merepotkan. Bukan begitu?

.

.

.

"Dan begitulah, _Baa-Chan_ bilang itu adalah tugas sekolah, jadi aku tidak bisa menolak." akhir cerita Naruto yang saat ini tengah berkumpul di ruang keluarga bersama Minato dan Kushina.

"Bukan itu bagus? Kau membuat _Tou-Chan _bangga, Naruto." ucap sang pria dewasa dengan senyum lebarnya yang terpampang jelas di wajah Minato. Memeluk Kushina dengan tangan kirinya penuh bahagia.

"Lalu, kapan kau berangkat?" tanya Kushina tak kalah antusias. Naruto mengusap tengkuknya dengan wajah malas.

"Aku tak tahu. Masih belum ada konfirmasi dari _Baa-Chan_. Hanya berupa surat pernyataan itu." ujarnya.

Kushina dan Minato mengangguk. "Tentu saja kami mendukungmu, Naruto. Hanya beberapa orang yang mampu menjadi salah satu murid pertukaran pelajar. Apalagi sampai kau dikirim ke Inggris, _ne_?" ujar sang ayah. Kushina turut mengangguk.

"Betul apa yang _Tou-Chan-_mu katakan. Tapi satu yang _Kaa-chan_ pesan disana, Jangan sampai kau terlalu bebas. Atau kau tau akbatnya?!" Kushina tersenyum dengan tangannya saling mengemerutuk. Bukan hanya Naruto, Minato sekalipun bergidik ngeri saat melihat betapa ganasnya ratu merah di rumah ini.

.

.

O.o.O.o.O

.

.

"Haah~." helaan nafas keluar begitu saja dari mulut Naruto. Melepaskan betapa beratnya apa yang dadanya rasakan.

Maniknya naik, menatap taburan bintang dilangit dari jendela kamarnya sendiri. Berusaha menghilangkan sesuatu hal yang mengganjal di pikirannya itu. Namun gagal. Seakan sesuatu itu adalah benda permanen yang tak mungkin bisa dihilangkan seberapapun usaha yang telah dilakukan. Membuatnya dilanda rasa tak nyaman bahkan untuk membuatnya terlelap saat ini.

"Aku tak ingin mengecewakan mereka. Tapi di sisi lain, aku..." Naruto berbalik. Menatap Sakura yang tengah terlelap di kasurnya dengan nyaman. Naruto tersenyum. Berjalan mendekati _futon_ yang telah ia gerai di atas lantai, menidurkan diri dan menyelimuti tubuhnya guna menghalau rasa dingin jika saja pagi datang.

"_Oyasuminasai._" gumamnya sebelum menutup kelopak matanya yang serasa masih ingin terbuka.

'Aku tak menampiknya. Bahwa aku tak ingin berada jauh dari gadis ini.'

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Domo**_**. **

**Review ya!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**(Woy! Ngomong apa kek. Udah updatenya lama, lu gak minta maaf lagi! Balik sini!)**

**Trilililik *Backsound Langkah cepat***

**A-Ahaha, **_**Sumimasendeshita**_**. Sungguh minta maaf akan waktu yang terlampau panjang untuk update cerita ini. Saya sudah lupa kapan terakhir update ff ini, tapi semoga kalian tidak busuk setelah saya tinggal. (Karena ada sebagian reader yang sudah berlumut katanya XD) *Takol* maaf.**

**Dan senang sekali rasanya bisa menyelesaikan tugas saya meski saya tahu ini banyak kekurangannya. *Bungkuk***

**Sedikit pengumuman, seperti yang saya bilang tentang berapa Chapter ini berlangsung, dua chapter kedepan adalah akhir dari ff Ini. Karena saya ingin membuat ini dengan konflik ringan jadi agak susah memikirkan tiap scannya. Dua chapter depan itu meliputi akhir cerita dan epilog dari ini.**

**Soal sad atau Happy end, saya memikirkan satu hal. Tentang akhir dari cerita ini bukan Naruto yang menunggu Sakura dan menikah denganya, tetapi dengan dia, Naruto, yang menikah dengan wanita lain. Hinata misalnya.**

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Krik**

**Pfft Khaha, itu hanya pemikiran sepintas saja. Itu sekedar pengandaian yang mungkin saja terjadi. Saya orangnya konsisten kok, jadi tidak perlu khawatir dengan hal diatas.**

**Thanks to:**

**Azuma Sarafine, Dewi chantika, KenSherlocken, Arashi Itsuka, v, fannyc, Guest[1], RH 97, cindy. elhy1, Gray Areader, Guest[2], L, Guest[3], Guest[4], NamikazeARES, nawawim451, firdaus minato, Hikari Cherry Blossom24, Ae Hatake, fatih Azzam, Azriel Longinius, cahayapuji22, Awim Saluja, anto borok SNi, Hyuuhi Ga Ara, lutfisyahrizal, The KidSNo OppAi, pinkorangepurple, AnimeAnimonstaR, SR not AUTHOR, nona fergie kennedy**

**Yang telah review chapter sebelumnya, maaf atas keterlambatamnya dan juga tidak membalas review-nya. Dan untuk Silent Reader juga terima kasih sudah membaca dan menunggu fict tidak normal ini.**

**Akhir kata, Wassalamu'alaikum, W, W.**

**Kritik, saran, konkrit dan smooth/soft Flame ungkapkan di kotak Review. jangan sungkan.**

**.**

**.**

**V**


	5. Chapter 5

**Minggu pagi**

Tubuhnya berjinjit kecil, menggapai gagang pintu yang sedikit lebih tinggi itu dengan mudahnya. Mendorongnya cepat, ia langsung masuk begitu saja sesaat pintunya telah terbuka. Mata hijau bundarnya beredar mengelilingi ruang tamu kediaman Namikaze.

"Permisi. Kushina-_ba-san_?"

Ia melangkah, mencari satu sosok pemilik rumah ini. Berjalan sedikit berlari menuju ruang dapur. Dan benar saja, wanita paruh baya yang dicarinya ternyata memang sedang di sini.

"_Ba-san_, Naruto-_nii-chan_ dimana?" tanyanya _to the point._ Sedikitnya wanita baya yang ada di sana terkejut, tak menyadari ada sosok kecil yang berada di sekitarnya, lantas ia berbalik.

"Oh, Saku-_chan_, bibi kira siapa." Kushina menghela nafasnya pelan. "Dia ada di kamar, masuk saja," balas Kushina sembari tersenyum, menyempatkan diri mencubit hidung mungil Sakura sebelum kembali ke rutinitasnya.

Sakura tersenyum, mengambil langkah cepat menuju lantai dua di mana kamar Naruto berada.

Mengambil daun pintu, ia langsung menerobos masuk setelah pintu terbuka ̶ mencari keberadaan kakak pirang di kamarnya ini.

"Naruto-_niichan_?" bisiknya, menjelajah ruangan dengan_ emerald_nya.

"Wooh, Ada banyak kardus," gumamnya lagi saat melihat kumpulan kardus tertata rapi di sisi ruangan. Berjalan mendekat, bibir mungilnya terbuka tertutup menghitung semua kubus yang ada.

"Ada empat," ucapnya sembari alis menukik tajam. Seakan menjadi pemikir jenius yang tengah memecahkan sebuah kasus. Dalam hal ini jumlah kardus.

"Apanya yang ada empat?" sambung seseorang di belakangnya. Sakura yang mengenal suara itu sebagai Naruto lekas berebalik, bibir tersenyum merekah dan berjalan cepat ke arahnya.

"Naruto-_nii_." Sakura naik ke atas kasur mendudukan diri di sana menunggu sang pemilik kamar melakukan hal yang sama.

Naruto tersenyum. "Sudah siap?" Tanya Naruto yang dibalas anggukan semangat Sakura.

Hari ini Naruto bermaksud mengajak Sakura pergi ke taman bermain. Menghabiskan waktu sekaligus menghilangkan rasa ragu untuknya menerima keputusan yang sudah ia ambil. Beberapa hari lalu ia telah menerima program perpindahan pelajar yang diusul Tsunade, nenek sekaligus kepala sekolahnya. Karena memang program ini sudah berada di waktu-waktu terakhir, ia diberi waktu sampai hari minggu untuk berbenah. Untung saja passport dan sabagainya memang ia sudah memilikinya yang membuat ia hanya perlu menyiapkan perlengkapannya untuk beberapa tahun disana.

"Wah, wah, kalian semangat sekali," tukas Kushina saat meilihat Naruto dan Sakura bersamaan menuruni tangga, tersenyum jahil seperti biasanya. "Semoga kencannya menyenangkan." Kushina mengedipkan mata sebelah, menggoda anak sematawayangnya yang kini menunjukan rona malasnya.

"Sudah berapa kali Naru katakan, kami hanya main," jelas Naruto lagi. Berjalan menuju pintu keluar bersama Sakura dituntunannya. "Kami berangkat,"  
Kushina mengeryit. "Tapikan kau belum sarapan?"

"Nanti saja." Naruto berbalik bermaksud melanjutkan perjalananya.

Namun...

**Tak**

"Awwh," Naruto mengaduh kala kepalanya menerima berturan keras. Dapat ia lihat sebuah sinduk telah tergelatak mengenaskan dilantai. Dan ia tidak perlu mencari tahu siapa pelaku utamanya.

"Makan atau mati?"

Naruto bergidik ngeri. Kushina berdiri dengan gagahnya di samping meja makan. Matanya merah menyala dengan rambut yang berkibar bagai medusa.

"Duduk kemari dan habiskan sarapanmu, Naruto!"

Naruto segera memangku Sakura dan mendekat ke meja makan. Tak bisa dirinya untuk kabur jika ibu tersayangnya itu telah berganti ke mode medusa. Ia tidak mau menjadi anak durhaka. Lagian ia tak mau jadi batu.

* * *

**Disclimer **** Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Out of Caracter, typos, Broken fict and another mistakes here. alur extreme.  
**

**Hope you enjoy this last chapter, Happy reading.**

* * *

"Wooooh," Sakura melepaskan genggamannya pada tangan Naruto dan berlari mendekati pagar. Melihat bagaimana luasnya taman bermain yang ramai oleh pengunjung. Berbagai permainan sampai kedai makanan tersedia. Sejauh mata memandang sejuta khayalan yang ia cipta. Bagaimana rasanya menunggangi kuda berputar, menduduki kereta dengan kecepatan ultrasonik di angkasa, sampai dapat menyentuh langit dengan sebuah roda raksasa yang berputar.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto, berdiri di samping Sakura yang tampak takjup melihatnya.

"Naruto-_niichan_, Saku ingin naik kereta itu!"

Naruto mengerjap. Tanpa ikut melirik arah telunjuk Sakura ia tahu apa yang diinginkan gadis mungil itu. "Saku-_chan_, itu bukan permainan yang pas untukmu,  
"Eh, nande?"

"Umh, karena Saku-chan belum cukup besar."

"Oh, _naruhodo_." Sakura mengangguk paham. Memengang dagu-nya berpikir.

"Kalau begitu aku ingin naik Unicorn saja."

Naruto tersenyum, menuntun Sakura yang tampak gembira.

Tapi tunggu, Unicorn?

* * *

Naruto harus terus menutup wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak, untuk ukuran pemuda seperti dirinya apakah pantas menunggangi komedi putar? Apalagi bedua bersama gadis kecil? Sepertinya ini adalah hukuman dari kami-sama karena semalam ia tidak berdo'a dengan benar. Ia mungkin akan tahan jika dipuji sebagai kakak yang baik. Tapi bagaimana jika mereka malah ditengarai melakukan aksi pedophilia. Oh, itu mungkin saja. Ini jepang. Negara yang bebas. Tidak pernah ada yang tau isi otak semua orang.

"_Nii-chan_, naik gelas!"

Naruto terbelalak, menggeleng dalam diamnya. 'Tidak, _Kami-sama_.' Biarkan saja ia mendapat semangkuk ramen gratis asal jangan menyuruhnya menduduki benda itu. Benda itu berbahaya, benda itu pemakan manusia. Dan lebih parah, benda itu...  
Bisa berputar.

* * *

"_Nii-chan_ tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Sakura kala melihat Naruto yang sempoyongan. Berjalan bagai tanpa tulang yang kokoh. Wajahnyapun menghijau bagai zombie.  
"Tidak ... apa-apa. Nii-chan ... Baik-baik saja." Naruto mendudukan diri dibangku taman, diikuti Sakura disampingnya.  
"Oh, Saku bawa air. "  
Naruto melirik sebentar, melihat Sakura membuka tas kecilnya dan membawa sebotol air mineral yang dikemas dalam bentuk yang teramat manis. Naruto tersenyum, mengusap puncak kepala Sakura amat lembut.  
"Untuk Saku-_chan_ saja. Nanti _Nii-chan_ beli sendiri."  
Sakura mengangguk dan lekas meminum minumannya. Tampak senang dengan kakinya yang berayun.  
Mata beredar memerhatikan sekeliling, Naruto mencari sebuah mesin penjual minuman.  
"Itu dia," gumamnya. "Saku-_chan_ tunggu di sini. Jangan kemana-mana, ok?"  
"Memangnya _Nii-chan_ mau kemana?."  
"Membeli minuman. _Nii-chan_ takan lama."

* * *

"_Nii-chan_, kita naik mobil. Di sana!"

Naruto mengikuti arah telunjuk Sakura yang mengarah pada satu wahana bermain. Sepertinya tidak apa-apa untuk dinaiki Sakura.

Naruto mengangguk dan segera melangkah mendekat, menuntun Sakura yang terlihat girang. Membuat senyum terus terkemabang di bibir Naruto.

Apa setelah ini ia juga akan tersenyum? Besok adalah hari keberangkatannya menuju britania raya. Ia tak tahu apa ia harus memberi tahu Sakura atau biarkan dia yang mengetahuinya sendiri? Haruskah Sakura tahu?

"Nii-chan, aku saja yang nyetir, Ya? Ya?" Pinta Sakura yang sudah duduk di kursi mengemudi.

"Boleh saja," ungkap Naruto tak menolak. Duduk di samping Sakura membiarkan gadis mungil itu bersenang-senang dengan ini.

"Baiklah, ayo maju!"

* * *

"Oh, astaga. Kepalaku ... Berputar-putar, lagi." Naruto bersender pada kursi taman. Kepalanya menegadah menatap langit.  
Ia pikir permainan itu tidak bisa berputar, ia pikir permainannya akan begitu aman untuk dinaiki. Nyatanya, malapetaka datang lagi.

"Memikirkannya saja membuatku semakin pusing."

"Woah, ada perahu."

Naruto menormalkan kembali posisi kepalanya, mencari apa yang Sakura lihat saat ini.  
Dibelakanya terdapat danau buatan, disana juga menyediakan sampan untuk disewakan.

"Sepertinya menarik, mau coba?"

"Boleh?" Sakura bertanya antusias. Memandang dengan pandangan berbinar.

Naruto tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Sakura. "Tentu saja. Ayo."

"_Yatta, Onii-chan daisuki."_ Sakura berdiri di bangku dan menerjang Naruto memeluknya erat. Naruto sendiri tertawa menerimanya. Menjauhkan tubuh mereka dan berjalan menuju wahana yang ingin dinaikinya.

.

.

.

"Waah, jernih sekali," ucap Sakura. Tangannya menyentuh permukaan air sementara sampan terus berlayar. Memainkannya seakan baru pertama kali menyentuh air.

"Jangan terlalu condong, nanti Saku-chan bisa jatuh," nasihat Naruto. Terus. mendayung perlahan sampan yang mereka naiki. Memang mereka diberi pelampung, namun pelampung tidak akan menjaga baju tetap kering saat tercebur.

"Apa ditempat seperti ini putri duyung ada?" Tanya sang gadis cilik. Menandang serius air di bawahnya. Apa yang ia cari?

"Hal semacam itu tak akan ada di belahan bumi manapun," jawab Naruto apa adanya. Hey, anak-anak jangan terlalu diberi asupan khayalan pada otaknya. Buatlah pikirannya lebih realistis.

Sakura berbalik. "Kalau begitu ariel tinggal dimana?"

Naruto mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Di negeri dongeng."

"Seberapa jauh dari Konoha?"

"Sangat jauh."

"Kita bisa kesana?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. Seakan tak cukup satu dua pertanyaan.

"Tidak sekarang. Tidak cukup waktu untuk pergi kesana, Saku-_chan_?"

"_Soudesu, ka_?"

"Hm," '_Lagian perlu banyak uang untuk pergi ke Desney land.'_ Tambah Naruto dalam hati.

"Kalau sudah ada waktu, _Nii-chan_ mau ajak Saku ke sana?"

Naruto mengerjap, "Ah, ya." Mengalihkan pandangan dengan senyum bergetar. '_Harus cari uang dari mana ia?'_

"Janji?"

Naruto tak bisa menjawab. Ia tak bisa berjanji dengan hal itu. Perlu berapa tahun agar ia bisa mengajak Sakura kesana? Dan perlu berapa uang yang harus ia gunakan? Ia tak boleh memberi janji palsu loh. Ia ...

"_Nii-chan berjanji._" _'Kenapa malah bilang seperti itu?!'_ Teriak Naruto dalam hati. Merutuk mulutnya yang lancang mengatakan hal yang tak pantas.

"Yatta, kita bisa pergi bersama-sama lagi."

Naruto menunduk lesu. '_Kenapa?_'

* * *

"Tidak ada barang yang tertinggalkan, Naru?"

Naruto mengangguk, ia sudah beberapa kali memeriksa barang bawaannya untuk keperluan di sana nanti. Dan ia sudah cukup yakin semua telah ia bawa.

"_Ne_, Kau bisa bahasa inggriskan, kau tak perlu pakai kamuskan? Oh, bagaimana cara kau mengobrol di sana nanti?"

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas. Ibunya ini. "Aku bisa, Internet pasti membantuku."

Minato tersenyum, memeluk Kushina dari samping. "Percaya saja pada Naruto, sayang. Dia sudah besar."

Kushina menyingkirkan tangan Minato. Berbalik memandang suaminya tajam."Tidak, Naruto tidak sebesar itu. Dia masih anak-anak, dia belum bisa menjaga dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana dengan makanannya, bagaimana dengan pakaiannya, Bagaimana jika ... Jika ..." Suara Kushina hampir pecah, matanya berkaca. Sudah pasti wanita paruh baya itu akan menangis.

"Shht, Dengarkan aku. Kau tak perlu mecemaskannya. Bagaimanapun dia anak kita, dia laki-laki, suatu saat dia akan mencari jalannya sendiri dan pergi jauh dari rumah. Kita tak perlu mencegahnya, kita hanya perlu mendo'akannya. Biarkan dia menjalani jalannya sendiri."

"Tapi ..."

"_Kaa-chan_."

Kushina berbalik, menatap Naruto yang tersenyum merentangkan tangan.

"Bisa _Kaa-chan_ peluk aku?"

Tanpa buang waktu akhirnya Kushina memeluk Naruto. Menangis dipundak anaknya.

Naruto tersenyum, membalas pelukan pada Ibunya. Menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu sang Ibu.

Cukup lama menumpahkan segala kasih sayang mereka. Minato sendiri tersenyum melihat keduanya.

"Kau sudah tumbuh tinggi, ya?" ucap Kushina didekat telinga Naruto.

"Aku sudah tumbuh lebih dari yang _Kaa-chan_ lihat."

Kushina tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Ya, kau sudah tumbuh."

"Aku menyayangimu, _Kaa-chan_," bisik Naruto.

"_Kaa-chan_ juga menyayangimu, Naru."

"Aaah, _sou, sou_. Penerbangannya lima belas menit lagi. Kau tak ingin anakmu dimarahi karena telatkan?" intrupsi Minato, mengetuk-ngetuk jam tangannya.

"Aaah, maaf. Maaf." Kushina melepaskan pelukannya. Mengusap air mata yang mengalir di pipinya.

"Sepertinya aku harus berangkat." Naruto sekali lagi memeluk tubuh Kushina untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kushina mengangguk. Mengelus pipi Naruto cukup lembut.

"Jaga dirimu, Naru. Makan yang cukup dan sehat. Jangan lupa mandi. Bergaulah dengan cara yang baik."

"Tentu saja," balas Naruto dengan senyumnya. Berjalan mendekat kearah Minato dan memeluknya juga.

"_Tou-chan_ hanya ingin bilang teruslah berjuang. Jangan patah semangat, okay?"

Naruto mengangguk. Membenarkan tas soren yang ia bawa. "Baik, _tou-chan_. Aku berangkat."

"Baik-baik di sana."

Naruto mengangguk. "Hm, kalian juga. Baik-baik di sini."

Naruto melirik keramaian orang. Entah apa yang ia harapkan. Ia pikir akan ada seseorang yang datang.

"Tenang saja, kami akan menjaga Saku-_chan_ untukmu." Minato mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Eh?!" Naruto terkejut.

"Sudah, sudah sana berangkat!" Kushina mendorong punggung Naruto. Terkikik geli karena berhasil mengerjai anaknya.

"Aku berangkat." Narutopun melangkah meninggalkan keduanya. Kushina dan Minato memerhatikan anak mereka yang kian mengecil hingga hilang dari pandangan.

"Anak itu."

"Berapa umur Saku-_chan_? Beda berapa dengan Naruto?" tanya Minato.

"Etto, 8 tahun-an kurasa," Jawab Kushina kurang yakin.

Minato menghela nafas lega. "Masih aman. Kizashi terus saja memaksaku menjodohkan Naruto dengan Sakura."

Kushina terlonjat kaget, "Hah? Yang benar? Lalu kau bilang apa?"

Minato tersenyum, membawa Kushina berbalik untuk pulang. "Aku bilang, aku setuju-setuju saja. Tapi aku tak bisa menjamin tentang Naruto."  
"Kenapa kau tidak terima saja, sih?"

"Kau tidak pernah tahu pikiran anak muda zaman sekarang, sayang." geram Kushina. Tatapannya seakan ingin memangsa Minato. amun pada akhirnya ia mendesah. melemaskan otot wajahnya yanf sempat mengeras tadi.

"Ya sudahlah."

* * *

**END**

* * *

**Wasyuuh, akhirnya tamat juga. Sesuai rencana, ff ini berakhir di chapter 5. Entah ada epilognya atau engga, biar waktu yang menjawabnya. Wkwk**  
**See you next time**

**maaf atas segala kekuranganya.**  
**Wassalamu'alaikum**

* * *

**7 Tahun Kemudian**  
Tut

"Ya, Hallo. Ada apa, _Kaa-chan_?"

"Kau pulang hari inikan? Kau pulang hari ini kan?"

Naruto menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. Menyelamatkan indra yang hanya tinggal dua dari suara ultrasonik yang menggetarkan telinga.  
"Tentu saja. Memangnya ada apa?"

"Tolong dipercepat. _Kaa-chan_ memang rindu padamu, tapi ini lebih gawat. Saku-_chan_..."

Naruto mengangkat alis. "Ada apa dengan Saku-_chan_?" Tanyanya.

"Dia, dia, sekarang..."

"..."

"H-Haah?!"

**Tamat**


End file.
